


misunderstanding

by Lady_Marquez93



Series: revelation [2]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Marquez93/pseuds/Lady_Marquez93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>trouble in paradise</p>
            </blockquote>





	misunderstanding

When you wake up it's dark in the room and you realize that the night has fallen over Asgard. In the dim light of the moon you see a side table and a few things on it that you do not know you had in your room and you frown your eyebrows. Then all of a sudden you feel someone behind you softly sigh and an arm around your waist tightens its grip. The images from earlier that day come back and you smile. Very carefully you turn around so you do not wake your true love and when you see his face a warm wave washes through your body.

Loki is lying on his back, the sheet pushed down to just above his waist and your eyes glide over his chest. Despite his slim appearance, you know that he's stronger than you or anyone else at first glance will realize. You lean your head on your hand and look at his face, his sharp jawline, his soft thin lips and cheekbones. Slowly you bring your hand up and you slide a dark lock of hair out of his face and you take in the beauty that lies next to you. He stirs beneath your touch and whispers something you do not hear, but what sounds suspiciously much like your name.

It brings a smile to your face and despite the ill stories you have heard whisperd about him in the palace you have always known that he also has another side, one that is gentle and loving and despite his sometimes harsh appearance even vulnerable. You know he will never allow anyone to see that side of him, even you in all you're years in the palace has never seen the real Loki, until today. When he admitted that he wanted you to stay with him, the look he had in his eyes was one that you've never seen before, and it makes your knees weak. You lean forward and gently press a kiss on his forehead before you get out of bed and take a look around. You can see a green robe on the back of a chair and walk towards it. Your fingers go over it and the fabric feels even cool under your touch. You pick it up and place it around your shoulders, you smell it and even though you're not in Loki's arms you can smell him all around you and it gives you a safe feeling. He makes you feel safe, secured, loved, wanted.

You glance a last look at the love of your life before your softly walk on your toes to the large double doors and when the lock clicks open you stiffen. Rustle of sheets make you look back but Loki has turned onto his stomach and just sleeps on. You smile and open the doors to walk onto the balcony. You keep somewhat to the side in the shadows to prevent someone from seeing you in Loki's robe and stare over the landscape beneath you. Asgard is truly beautiful at night, everywhere lights burnand from here the bifrost is a true beacon, it's many colors shining brightly in the night sky.

Suddenly you feel two arms around your waist and a naked body which is pressed up against you. Automatically you lay your hands on his and you lean back against his solid body, seeking the warmth he exudes.

''I woke up and you were gone, for a moment I thought I had dreamed about having you in my bed until I saw an angel standing on my balcony.'' He murmurs sleepily into your ear and how he pulls it off even to sound sexy drowsy with sleep is a mystery.

''Sorry, I wanted to stretch my legs.'' You explain.

''Hm ....''

He pushes his nose into your neck and kisses your shoulder.

''Asgard is beautiful from here.'' you say, admiration sounding in your voice.

''You've seen Asgard from here before.'' Loki answers.

''Yes, but I've never taken the time to enjoy it as now, I've just never had the chance.''

You hear a deep sigh behind you and you turn your head to look at him. His eyes are half closed from sleep and his long locks hang loose and disheveled around his face. Although he just comes out of his bed, he still is a sight to behold.

''I still can not comprehend how much time we have wasted ....''

You suddenly turn around and kiss him hard on the lips, Loki is taken aback by your action, but recoveres quickly and kisses you back enthusiastic. 

''Do not dwell ont he past,'' you tell him,''think about the future, our future, together.''

His arms slip under your robe which thereby falls open and they come to rest on your behind, when he draws you close to him you feel how hard he already is.

You moan deep into his mouth and when he lifts up you lay your legs around his waist. He pushes you against his lower body and at the same time he rolls his hips forward. You lose yourself in and the kiss and all that is Loki and your hands glide through his hair only to get caught up in knots. In an attempt to free your hands you do not notice that he walks with you to the railing and when he lowers you down you look at him.

''Loki ....'' you say shocked.

''What?'' He asks.

''What are you doing?''

You wriggle in his arms to free yourself, but he does not give in.

''I'm trying to make love with you.'' 

''Here? On the balcony? The bed is right over there.'' you trie.

''Too far, I want you now.'' he says.

''But what if some one sees us or hears us?''

You look nervously around you if you see someone, but your attention is drawn to Loki when he turns your face to him.

''I thought you wanted every one to know you are mine.'' He says with a smirk.

''I do, but....''

''Then please, do not hold back.''

You want to protest, but then you feel how he slides inside you slowly. Your head falls back and your mouth opens but before you can let a moan escape your lips Loki grabs your hair with his fingers and brings your lips together in a passionate kiss stealing your moans.

Suddenly he lifts you up and makes you think he just wants to walk with you to the bed, but he quickly turns around and presses you against a pillar, he grabs your hands and places them above your head. He breaks the kiss to look at you.

''Keep them there.'' He says softly.

''That sounds vaguely familiar.'' You smile.

His hands slide down over your body and leave a trail of goosebumps behind, his eyes never leaving yours as he grabs your knees and pulls your legs up allowing your hips to tilt upwards. Then he pulls his shaft almost all the way back until he almost slips out and you involuntarily tighten your muscles to keep him inside. Loki notices it and smiles. He pushes slowly and deeply into you and of sheer pleasure your head falls against the pillar.

''God, you feel so delicious around me, even after our earlier lovemaking you're still so tight.'' He moans.

Again he pulls far back and pulls you firmly against him, his dick pushing against your pleasure spot and his lips find your neck. He kisses bites and licks his way upward while remaining to thrust deep and slow into your wet cunt.

''The way you take me inside your warmth, the whole length of me, you were born to welcome me into your exquisite body.'' He pants in your ear.

The slow deep thrusts continues and your hands find their way around his shoulders, and you bring your foreheads together. You move with him on the slow pace and with each thrust you come closer to your climax. You feel one of his hands go up and he cups your cheek. His thumb caresses your cheek bones and you feel his breath on your face.

'' Look at me, love.''

You look at him and you breath lingers in your throat. That look, it's the same look he looked at you earlier. It is a look of pure love, affection and adoration and takes your breath away.

Suddenly, the pace goes up, and with each thrust he scrapes over your pleasure spot. He wriggles his hand down between your sweaty bodies and finds your clit. He runs his finger around it and pushes it making sure that your muscles tighten around him, making him moan. You bite your lip, but Loki reaches to your lip and pulls it from between your teeth.

''No, let me hear you, let everyone hear you, let everyone know that you belong to me and no one else.''

''Please ...''

''Say my name.''

''Loki..''

''Come on, love, you can do better then that.'' He says and thrust hard inside you.

''Loki!''

''Louder!''

''LOKI!'' you yell at the moment a great orgasm engulfs your body.

You know that someone has undoubtedly heard you but you don't care, the only thing that matters is you and him, right now, the man in your arms and you shiver as Loki empties himself inside you. He moans your name and slowly you open your eyes and find his bright green ones.

''God, I love you.'' He says.

''I love you too.'' you say and pull him close to kiss him.

After he found his way to the bed he lays you down careful and crawls in next to you. You instantly crawl up against him, head into the crook of his neck and arm around his waist, Loki instantly puts his arms protectively around you and pulls you even closer to him and you make a sound of protest.

''Sorry, I've just never had anything that was just for me, something so precious, I do not want you leaving me. I could not bear it.'' He says softly.

''I won't.'' you response.

''Tell me.''

''I just did.'' you say not understanding.

''No, I need to hear you say the words.''

You squirm a little out of his strong arms and look at him, you place your hand on his cheek and smile.

''I promis that I will never leave you, I will stand beside you during each season Asgard knows, I'll stay by your side for as long as you wishe me there, I'm yours, completely, utterly and with all that I am, as of this day up to the day my last breath leaves me.'' you say.

Loki smiles widely at you and his eyes sparkle, first you think of happiness, but then there is a tear.

''Hey,'' you say and kiss the tear away,'' it's okay.''

''Thank you, this is all so overwhelming, I've never really had anyone to share my time with. Someone to call my own''

''You do now.'' you smile at him.

He smiles back and your heart just swells at the thought that he is really yours. Slowly his eyes fall closed and you watch him until he breathing evens out and you know he is sleeping again. When your stomach is rumbling you decide to take a trip to the kitchen. It's the middle of the night so there is probably no one and you can quietly eat somehing. You pull his robe back on and quietly sneak out of the bedroom and go to the kitchen. You peek cautiously inside, it's dark as you suspected, and you feel your way to the pantry. When you open the door you flip on the light and look around you. Your eyes almost fall out of your head, you've never been in here, as a servant you have no business except for fetching the full trays of food to bring them to the dining room and to bring the empty ones back. You grab a basket and fill it with all sorts of things; bread, meat, cheese, wine, fruit. When you have enough you put the basket on the table in the dining room and picks up some bread and cheese and wine.

''Enjoying yourself?'' You hear suddenly and you freeze.

Your head goes slowly towards the voice and you swallow with difficulty when you suddenly see Thor standing.

''Prince Thor,'' you say,''I was hungry, I can go.''

You're getting ready to get up, but suddenly he stands next to you and grabs your hand.

''No, please, you do not need to go away, I could not sleep and was hungry.''

''You're always hungry, my Prince.'' You say, and you look instantly guiltily.

Thor looks at you puzzled and you curse yourself that you say such a thing to the Prince, the heir of the throne, your future King. Then he suddenly laughs, a loud contagious laugh and soon you find yourself laughing with him.

''That is true indeed.''

You slide the basket of food to him and watch while he works on a hunk of bread and cheese and washes it down with wine.

''You do not have to call me a Prince anymore,'' he says, and you look at him questioningly,'' at least if you were the one who shouted the name of my brother so passionately of his balcony earlier.''

You look away and feels yourself blushing, your hands fidgeting with the hem of your, Loki's, sleeve.

''I guess that's a yes.'' He says, smiling.

''Yes, I .....'' you stop and look at him,''yes that was me.'' 

''Finally! I thought I would never see the day. You have no idea how happy I am that he has finally made his move and he has found the courage to conquer your heart. He was so scared you would refuse him.'' 

''Really?'' you lean slightly back and your eyes get big.

''Hmm,'' he mumbles around a piece of bread,'' when he chose you as his personal servant I finally thought that he had come to his senses but he put it off over and over again. I'm glad you found each other. That calls for a toast.''

Thor pours you and himself another drink when he gets up, gesturing to you to do the same and slowly you rise.

''To you and Loki, two wandering souls who have finally found their way towards each other.''

He shoves his mug against yours with such force that you're surprised that it is intact and undamaged and drinks it in one go and then throws it to the ground. Smiling broadly, he looks at you and you are startled a little when he grabs your hands and pulls you into his arms.

''Welcome to the family, y/n.'' He says.

You're a little stunned by his behavior, but eventually you lay your arms around him and why are you not surprised when your hands do not touch each other on his back?

You remain standing like that but when Thor's hold gets tighter around your waist, you start to squirm a bit.

'' Thor, you can let go now.''

No answer.

'' Thor,'' you say again and you listen carefully, you will notice that he has laid his head on your shoulder,'' are you asleep?''

The only answer you get is a loud snore. Your jump and therefore Thor is jolted awake.

'' What?'' He says.

In a second he lets go and he is in combat mode with his hammer. 

''What's happenend?''

Then his eyes find yours.

''Hi.'' you say and wave at him.

''Hello.'' Is the hesitant answer and you just laugh.

''What's so funny?'' he asks.

''You.''

''Really?'' He stands up and looks at you smiling on,'' What did I do?''

You pick up the basket and with the other hand grab Thor under his elbow and lead him out of the dining room. In the hall, he suddenly puts his arm around your shoulders and you waver a little under his weight. You stagger along slowly and when his room comes into view you sigh in relief.

'' There's your room.'' You say.

'' We are going to my room?'' He said suddenly, and he lets go.

'' Yes, ...''

'' Okay.'' he answers and laughs.

Then the smile disappears and he gets a strange expression on his face.

''Are you okay?'' you ask.

Thor nods but keeps his lips tightly together, he points to his room and suddenly he runs into it. He throws open the door and you watch after him, you wonder what happened but when you hear throw up noises you roll your eyes.

''Great.'' You say.

You follow him inside, and when you stand in the middle of the room, you take a look around you. Unlike the Loki's room it is almost completely empty, on one side of the room is a large four-poster bed pushed against the wall with red and white sheets. A few meters to the right of it is a great base with a kind of stone bowl filled with water. Again, further away the two large doors leading to the balcony. When you hear moans you look around and see that Thor is leaning against the doorpost and you sigh. His hands card through his hair

''You did not even drink that much.'' You say.

''But on an almost empty stomach.'' He shrugs.

He comes forward and then you see that he is exposed from the waist up and his pants hang low on his broad hips. You let your eyes wander over his muscled chest and you have to admit that he has a fine body. He walks past you to the bowl with water and splashes some on his face. Your eyes follow the movement that his muscles make in his arms. Actually you are not surprised that Loki and he are not real brothers, they are like night and day, like the sun and the moon, one all muscles and big mouth and the other slim and delicate. Two people who are more different from each other then any one you know. But despite the many muscles and strength he exudes he can not hold a candle to Loke, in your eyes the epitome of perfect.

''Thank you.'' He says.

''What?'' You answer and look at him.

''Thank you for bringing me to my room. You have to go back to Loki, he will wonder where you are.''

''Your welcome,'' you answer ,'' and he was sleeping when I left, he has probably not missed me.''

You turn around and grab the door to close it. 

''Y/N?''

You look up and look at him and see that he is coming to you.

''Do not forget your basket,'' he gives it to you and looks at you,'' and thank you for making Loki happy, he deserves it.''

''He does, and he makes me very happy.''

''You know, one day you'll be a Princess.'' He says suddenly.

''What?'' you response and blink your eyes at the sudden statement.

''Yes, when Loki weds you.''

''When? Do you not mean if?''

''No, when someone finds his soul mate it is a logical next step.''

''Yeah, makes sense, but I suspect that Odin needs a little time to get used to the idea that his son wants to bind himself to a servant.''

''Hmm, there you have a point, but he loves Loki and when he sees how happy you make him, he will give you his blessing.'' Thor says.

''Let's hope so, goodnight Thor.''

''Goodnight y/n.''

You walk back to your room and quietly sneak inside as not to wake Loki. You put the basket beside the bed and notice then that he is not in bed. You frown your eyebrows but before you can do something, you get caught by the wrist and pushed against the wall. You give a little shriek of fright, but the look in Loki's eyes scares you even more. You open your mouth to say something but Loki speaks first.

''You lied to me.'' He says.

''What?''

''You lied to me and I believed you.'' His voice full of pain.

''What are you talking about?''

''I saw you.''

''Me and Thor?''

''You told me I was the only one, that you were mine and no one else's,'' Loki laughs disdainfully and takes a step backwards,'' What did you think? I will learn the trickster a trick?''

He turns around and walks away from you, but you run around him and stretch your arm out to stop him.

''Thor and I were just talking.''

''His face was in your neck! His arms were around you and you ...... you let him hold youlike that, I saw you smile!''

''Why did you not speak?'' 

''And disrupt you moment?''

''It was not a moment!''

''It looked like it, after I came back into my room, I tried to explain to myself what I had seen. I told myself I was being foolish and looked out the door, I saw you go into his room.''

''I was merely trying to put him to bed,.....''

''And to join him clearly.''

''Loki, you're the only one, you have to believe me!'' You say and when you touch his hand he pulls you forward and pushes you against the wall, face forward, while his fingers curl around your neck.

''Did you plan this? Together?'' He whispers in your ear.

''What? Why would we do that?'' you ask, pain can be heard in your voice but he does not seem to notice.

''Why not?''

''Loki, your hurting me....'' you choke out.

''You want me to call upon Thor so he can kiss it better?''

''Listen to me....''

''My childhood was spend with my brother and his friends who only tolorated me for his sake but as soon as he was gone they did not know how fast to loose me, telling me to hide but they never came looking for me. Telling me to meet them in the garden before going on 'adventures'. God, I was so stupid for believing them everytime, I was stupid for believing you. It was too good to be true, you are to good to be true.''

Suddenly he lets go and you gasp for breath while your hand goes to your neck, slowly you turn around and look at him. He stands with his back to you, shoulders bent and your would give anything to take him in your arms and take his concern and insecurity away and you reach your hand for him but midway you stop, the anger he radiates makes sure that you do not dare to touch him.

''Loki ....''

''Leave.'' he says softly.

''What?''

''Leave! Now!''

Your hands ball into fists at your sides, suddenly you are angry, so angry that he dares to think you would be unfaithful to him with his own brother. After everything you've done, you've laid bare your soul to him, you poured your heart out to him, laid your heart in his hands and he throws it on the ground to be shattered as if it was nothing.

You slam the door behind you and run to your smaller bedroom, you throw yourself on the bed sobbing and roll yourself in the sheets. You cry until your tears have dried up and then falls into a shallow, restless sleep.

In the middle of the night you wake up and it takes a while before you realize why but when you see your sheets wrapped around your feet you realize that it's been the cold. You pull the sheets tight around you and close your eyes. You wish that it were Loki's arms holding you protectivly and his fingers caressing you lovingly. You still can not believe what happened, and even after a few hours separate you miss him so very much. One moment you ask yourself if you shouldn't have given into him and had to ask him on your knees for forgiveness but you shake your head resolutely. He was wrong, he must beg you for forgiveness, but you know very well that that is not in Loki's nature. Yet you hope against better judgment that he sees his mistake. Like when he was ready to beg you to spent the night with him. You sigh and bury your face in the pillow which is still damp from the many tears you've wept but you do not care.

When you feel a gentle breeze across your face you squeeze your eyes shut and mumble something. You think you have left the window open and you wonder why you have not closed it when you were awake last night.

''You're beautiful when you sleep.'' You suddenly hear someone say.

Your eyes immediately open and when you see that Loki is lying next to you on his side and looks at you smiling, you frown your eyebrows.

''What are you doing in my bed?'' you ask.

''I could not sleep, I've spent hours tossing and turning. Then I realized that I could not sleed because you were not next to me in bed, it feels to empty without you there, to cold. I must have you in my arms, close. So ultimately I gave up and entered you're bedroom, planning to carry you to my chamber and take you into my bed but you were so fast asleep and you looked so peaceful, so serene I did not have the heart to wake you. So instead I crawled into bed next to you and carefully took you in my arms. Needless to say I fell asleep pretty quickly.'' He says, smiling.

''Loki, I ....''

''No,'' he says, and places his finger on your lips,'' I should've never accused you of being unfaithful to me with Thor, I should have listened to you, but when I saw you so close to him it was just too much for me, as you said earlier, everyone wanted to be _his_ friend, the women always gazed lustfully after _him_ and I .....I had no one to play with, no one to warm my bed at night.''

''I've heard other stories.'' you blurt out and regret it instantly.

''Have you now?'' Loki smiles at you,''yes, well, that was a long time ago and it did not happen that much and it has neven been the way it is with you and they have never made me feel the way you make me feel.''

''How do I make you feel?'' you ask.

''You make me want to take care of you, take away all your fears and pain, I just want to take you in my arms and shield you from all the bad things in the world, comfort you after you had a nightmare, despite the fact that there have been others that was all just for fun nothing more nothing less but with you it is so different. The feelings I have when you are with me, next to me, they are so new. When I am with you all I want to do is hold you and tell you how precious you are to me and when I am away from you I miss you so much all I want is to get back to you as fast as I can. I never thought it possible that the future would have this store for me. I just always thought I would spend my days alone. And then suddenly there you were. I have never felt so much love for any one else then I feel for you.''

''And there has been no one since you saw me that day?'' you question.

''No, well, ah.....I did bring some one here but that was just because I haven't had the change to see for more then a month. She was in the dining hall and the mirror image of you. So, I took her to my room and when I was about to kiss her something happened.''

''What happened?''

''I realized she might look like you, but she is not truly you. So I sent her away.''

''Ow, I am sure that she was just heartbroken.'' you tease.

''Shut up, I am a catch.'' he smirks at you.

''That you are, your my catch.''

''All yours,''he says and his fingers slides to your neck,''I am sorry I hurt you and made you cry.''

''I am fine.'' you asure him.

''But still, I am truly sorry.''

''Am I still dreaming?'' you are wondering.

Loki looks at you not understanding.

''In two days time I see you do two things I never thought you had in you; be willing to beg and apologize.''

Loki smiles and places his leg over yours to hook it behind your knee while he lays his arm around your waist and pulls you close to him. You lay your hand on his chest and feel his heartbeat while your other hand moves around his waist.

''For you, I am willing to do everything. Beg, make excuses, cross the largest ocean, defy the highest mountain, I would travel all the nine realms and back if I had to, just as long as you are mine.''

''I will always be yours, just never doubt my love for you ever again.''

''I promis.''

Slowly he leans towards you and you sigh with relief when your lips touch each other and you put everything into the kiss, Loki slides his hand down and hooks his fingers into the crook of your knee and hoist it over his hip, you press your ankle in his lower back and pushes him closer to you. You smile against his lips, and he looks at you.

''I missed you.'' you say softly.

''I've missed you too, y/n. When I thought I had lost you I felt like a part of myself was gone, a part of my heart was missing, I never want to feel anything like that ever again. You complete me.''

You smile and lay your hand on his chest covering his heart. Suddenly your stomach is rumbling and your eyes look at him apologetically.

''You're hungry.''

''Yeah, I remember a basket with food and wine but....''

Loki reaches behind him and grabs something next to the bed and holds it up.

''This basket?'' He asks, smiling.

''You're amazing.'' you say.

''I know.'' 

You want to make some room by sliding sideways but Loki stops you.

''No, stay here, I want to have you as close as possible to me, I know we have been apart for just a little while but for me it was still to long.''

You nod and Loki puts the basket down before you on the bed and opens it, together you eat and drink the basket empty.


End file.
